Char
Char is a member of the Pyro Vipers and Aspheera's loyal servant. History Early Life After Aspheera secretly overthrew Mambo the Fifth, Char temporarily became her new servant. When Aspheera planned to rename Ninjago after her rule, Char mistook her name and was angrily corrected by her. Seconds later, a young Wu and Garmadon came in to stop Aspheera's rule. Char watches the two defeat her with the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu. After Aspheera was defeated, Char and the Pyro Vipers eventually died off and their bodies were placed in sarcophagus. Powerless When Aspheera was looking for one of the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu, she released Char from his sarcophagus. Char thanked her that she came to the Ninjago Museum of History for him, but Aspheera said that she only wants the Forbidden Scroll, not him, and that she only wanted him to help her find the scroll. Char agrees and they both leave to find the scroll. When searching for the Forbidden Scroll, he and Aspheera run into the Ninja. Once Char informs Aspheera that the Scroll is right in front of her, both the Pyro Vipers and the Ninja fight for the scroll. However, when the Forbidden Scroll rolled right next to Char, he tried to pick it up, but was pushed away by Aspheera, who picked up the scroll. Ancient History While the Pyro Vipers continued to attack Ninjago City, Char asks Aspheera if she wants to conquer the city, but Aspheera says that she only wants revenge on the "Treacherous Deceiver," and plans to use the power of the Forbidden Scroll to banish the deceiver to a forsaken place. Char questions Aspheera how will she find him, instead of answering, Aspheera tells the Fire Fang lead her to the deceiver. Once the Fire Fang has the scent, Char watches Aspheera get on top of the Fire Fang's throne and leave. When Char saw Lloyd, he commanded the Pyro Vipers to get him, but they were stopped by Zane. Never Trust a Human (Flashback) After Aspheera dethroned King Mambo, Char was assigned to be her servant. Under Siege Char and other Pyro Vipers attack the Monastery. Once they break the temple's doors, Char commands the Pyro Vipers to find Wu. They weren't able to find him, and Char complains to Aspheera that they searched everywhere and they should stop searching. Aspheera shoots fire at him but he dodges, hitting the dartboard instead. Thus showing the elevator to the Underground Base. Once they both noticed, Char presses the button and waits for the elevator to open. However, the elevator wouldn't open since Aspheera eradicated the button when she shot fire at it. The Explorers Club When the Pyro Vipers tried to break down the Underground Base doors, Aspheera used her magic and slammed him to the doors. Vengeance is Mine! When the Pyro Vipers continued to break down the Underground Base doors, Char made an explosion noise each time an Elemental Cobra ran to the doors, but stopped when Aspheera looked at him. Once the doors were broken down, Aspheera was surprised to find out that the Ninja were gone. She asks what sort of trick this, with Char responding that it is a "tricky trick." Later she found them when she was alerted by Jay's sneeze. Afterward, P.I.X.A.L. knocked Aspheera away with the Titan Mech, and Char leaves before the battle starts. Personality and Traits He is loyal toward his master, Aspheera. However, Aspheera thinks he is annoying and because of this she sometimes interrupts him. Despite his supposed loyalty, Char didn't hesitate to abandon Aspheera after the odds were stacked against her. He is the comic relief character of this season, or at least of the Fire Chapter of this season. Appearances *70675 Katana 4x4 *70677 Land Bounty ''LEGO Ninjago Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *107. "Powerless" *108. "Ancient History" *109. "Never Trust a Human" (flashback) *110. "Under Siege" *111. "The Explorers Club" *112. "Vengeance is Mine!" Trivia *The front of his tailpiece spells Fire in Ninjago language. *He is one of the nine Serpentine whose name is mentioned in the show, the others being Skales, Skales Jr., Pythor, Arcturus, Clancee, Aspheera, Acidicus, and Mambo the Fifth. *He is the only Pyro Viper that doesn't have eyes similar to the Hypnobrai's before being empowered by Fire. **Given this and his more black coloration in the flashback, he ''might have been a Constrictai, or half-Constrictai, half-Pyro Viper, but this is unconfirmed. *His name during development was "Grovel." *His name is a pun on the word "charred," another word for "ash." *The headpiece of his minifigure is a recolored version of the Pyro Whippers'. *It's unknown what happened to him after Aspheera's defeat, as he left before Zane froze Aspheera and the other Pyro Vipers. **If he escaped, he may still be loose on Ninjago or may have been captured off-screen. Gallery Char.jpeg Char (HD).jpg|Char Minifigure Char in the realm.png Char's Tail.png Screen Shot 2019-06-15 at 11.53.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-15 at 11.53.35 AM.png char without armor.png|Char without the Armor LloydVsAspheera.png Screen Shot 2019-07-18 at 8.51.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-18 at 8.47.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-18 at 8.47.52 PM.png D_2830vXsAAXuIC.jpeg Char underground.png Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 5.40.44 PM.png Char Flashback.png Thrownroom with Aspheera.png Char episode 108.png EAzkvY_UcAAF-Ym.jpeg Giphy_(8).gif MoS107Char.jpg PyroVipersHD.jpg 2019-11-28-09-57-54.jpg Char .jpeg PyroVipersS11.jpg de:Char Category:Article stubs Category:Villains Category:Pyro Vipers Category:2019 characters Category:2019 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Serpentine Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fire Category:Revived Characters